


~When Phantom Meets Website Aficionado~

by 1InSaNeAnGeL



Series: ~A Phantom's Future, Always Different~ [4]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Living Together, M/M, Married Couple, One Big Happy Family, Original Character(s), Post-Persona 5: The Royal, cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1InSaNeAnGeL/pseuds/1InSaNeAnGeL
Summary: ~One Kurusu Akira/Amamiya Ren/Persona 5 Protagonist's life with different spouses, different outlooks and different futures.~
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Mishima Yuuki, Kurusu Akira/Mishima Yuuki, Mishima Yuuki/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: ~A Phantom's Future, Always Different~ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1979995
Kudos: 5





	~When Phantom Meets Website Aficionado~

“Ugh, I hate math homework!” Fifteen-year-old Mishima-Kurusu Aiya exclaimed in clear distress, letting her pencil fly off the kitchen counter as she crossed her arms and put her head down. She didn’t care that this action would leave crinkles in the worksheet filled with equations she had yet to answer, or the fact that the ones she has answered were still wrong despite going back and redoing the work.

Why did she need to learn math again? She wasn’t going to be a fashion designer, an architect, or a banker when she grew up. She wanted to be a web designer or movie director, and that might involve some math but quadratic equations? When will she need this? How will she need this?

Aiya was smart, but this was too much. Literally and figuratively; why did Hoshi-sensei have to assign so much work? Five pages, front and back, due by the end of the week and Aiya was only on page two.

This was a nightmare!

“Aiya honey, what’s wrong?” The young girl glanced up to see her papa Mishima-Kurusu Yuuki hovering over her with wide, concerned obsidian eyes. He put aside the basket he was carrying piled high with fresh, clean towels to sit next to his one and only daughter. When Aiya shook her head, embarrassed, Yuuki softened his tone. “Come on sweetheart, you can tell me anything. What’s going on?”

“I suck at math, Papa.” Aiya grumbled, sitting up proper in her seat. She shook her head, her blue-tinted black hair finally breaking free of the messy ponytail it’s been in all afternoon. “No matter how many times I do an equation, I still get the wrong answer! We have five pages due by the end of this week, five. I’m still on page two and no doubt Hoshi-sensei will give us a test the week after. This is the only class I’m struggling in and I’m sick of it.”

Mishima-Kurusu Aiya was rather bright and intuitive for her age, something that most attributed to who her parents were. Academia came naturally to her over say sports, though Aiya was good at softball and tennis. She could read and write in English fairly well, and her speaking was coming along. Aiya was talented with computers, having redesigned Shujin Academy’s school page to be more modern, less archaic and a hundred percent functional period. And like her father Kurusu Akira, Aiya was a whiz in the kitchen; Yuuki couldn’t find anyone else who could make the best batch of chocolates for Christmas or Valentine’s Day, always decorated and a perfect match for a cup of tea or glass of milk.

Maybe Yuuki was biased, heavily so. Aiya was his daughter after all. Then again Akira said the same thing all the time, and he did know best. That man adored their little girl more than anything else in the world; she was beautiful, intelligent, shy but also optimistic and sweet. She had talents, she had charm. There was no way to fake those.

And right now, she was showing off some of her Mishima: freaking out, worrying over how she was going to solve this problem. Or problems, the ones on the worksheets in front of her.

“Aya,” Yuuki began gently, wrapping an around her shoulders. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself. You’re doing your best, and if you’re having trouble maybe I can help. Have you thought to ask for help?”

“You and Dad are normally busy with other stuff, I didn’t want to be a bother.” Aiya sighed, rubbing her eyes.

Eyes the color of gunmetal; the infamous Kurusu gunmetal eyes. Yuuki delighted in knowing that his daughter inherited Akira’s eyes. Paired off with her onyx-indigo hair, which resembled Yuuki’s and no one knew how but didn’t question it either, and smooth, soft ivory skin...she was an angel.

And right now, she was an angel in agony.

“Mishima-Kurusu Aiya, you are never a bother. Your dad and I are here to help you; we want that more than anything, because if you’re doing well then we are too.” Yuuki let out a sweet chuckle, pressing a kiss to Aiya’s forehead. He quickly took a look over the worksheets, wincing slightly. “Yikes, this looks complicated…”

“It is, I feel so stupid. Everyone else gets this but me, it’s like another language or something.”

“Aiya, you are not stupid.” Yuuki’s tone was kind but firm, his heart breaking hearing his daughter say such things. “You know you’re not; you’re one of the smartest kids in school, and you actually like learning. Not many your age can say both of those things.” He paused as something came to mind, “Sweetheart, how long have you been at this?”

“Two hours, why?” Aiya asked, confused by her papa’s suddenly exhausted expression. “What? Why??”

“And you’ve taken no breaks, no snacks either?” At the young girl’s flinch, Yuuki knew the answer. “Honey I know you want to get this done and done right, but that massive brain of yours needs a break every now and again. If you’ve been at this for two hours and are getting only more and more frustrated, maybe the best thing to do right now is step back and do something else. Do something fun, have a snack; it’s not the end of the world.”

“No, this is due at the end of the week.” Aiya deadpanned, Yuuki still taking the worksheets and putting them away in her math notebook despite her protests. “Papa…”

“Let’s do something together,” Yuuki suggested, laundry forgotten for now. “We can watch a movie, or play some video games. And you haven’t had a snack! What would you like, anything you want.”

The teenager looked slightly put out still at being told to stop busting her brains out over the incomplete equations, but her stomach decided that moment to let out a loud growl. Aiya’s cheeks went a rich carmine; it was no secret she did snack while doing homework, as her metabolism was rather ridiculous. Most people would assume Aiya micro-managed what she ate in fear of gaining weight, but in reality she didn’t worry about something so trivial. She ate healthy, was active; why worry so much about what people thought about her? If she wanted to eat a hamburger she would, if she wanted some ice cream after dinner she wanted some ice cream after dinner. Aiya didn’t think it was important if she was happy just the way she was. It also helps that her parents encourage her to be herself, that it’s much easier to do than please everyone. If you try to, you end up pleasing no one.

Yuuki believed this confidence came from Akira, though the raven would argue that his husband of over nineteen years has really come into his own and deserved just as much credit for Aiya having a positive outlet on her body.

So many young girls feel they have to starve themselves to be pretty. Or smart, in Aiya’s case as she pushed herself too hard sometimes.

“Okay, okay,” Aiya raised her hands in the universal surrender pose, her onyx-indigo hair falling over her shoulders with one stray lock landing over her right eye. “I am hungry; my stomach’s been growling for the last hour, but I didn’t get the equation I was on finished so I just ignored it.”

“Aya,” Yuuki carefully removed the white hairband from Aiya’s left wrist and tied back her long hair for her. “Don’t ignore your stomach when it growls. School is important, but so are you and I’d argue more so.” He tapped the end of her nose, which caused the young girl to snicker. “You are in desperate need of some snacks, hmmm…” The ex-founder of the Phantom Aficionado Website tucked his hand under his chin as he thought this over. “I got it! What you need is a Fruit Sando, ASAP!”

“People still say ‘ASAP’? You cereal?” Aiya flinched again, though this time it was because she was trying not to laugh. She watched as her papa left the laundry basket aside, gliding into the kitchen and opening the refrigerator.

“Honey, you just said ‘You cereal’. Enough said,” Yuuki internally cheered when he found a full tub of whipped cream unopened, and that they still had strawberries, kiwis, and sliced peaches. “Perfect, Aya mind getting out four slices of bread? Make that six actually, we’ll save one for your dad.”

Aiya nodded, hopped out of her chair and went to the bread box situated across the microwave. “Six slices of milk bread coming up!”

“Slightly toasted or no?” Yuuki asked, getting the toaster from the pantry once uncapping the whipped cream and dicing the strawberries and kiwis.

“Oh toasted, definitely. Untoasted bread should be a crime in this household,” Aiya exclaimed, shaking her head. “Dad puts untoasted bread in his coffee sometimes. His coffee, so appalling!”

Yuuki shook his head, grinning. “Well, Dad is weird but so are you. It runs in the family; or is there another Mishima-Kurusu Aiya that eats her melon pan with tuna and mustard?”

“Hey, that is delicious and you’re missing out!”

“I’ll take your word for it,” Yuuki said as he took two slices of milk bread and put them in the toaster. “Just like how I take your dad’s word that spicy curry isn’t a death wish.”

“It isn’t, it’s a way of life.” Aiya whispered, her gunmetal gray eyes very, very wide.

“Sweetheart?”

“Yes?”

“You have whipped cream on your nose. How?”

“Umm…”

* * *

“You’re serious, Yuuki?” Akira’s tone bled hope, the raven sitting up in bed and eyeing his boyfriend with glistening, soft gunmetal gray eyes.

Yuuki’s cheeks were ruby red, rubbing his arm and looking everywhere but at Akira. “I mean, why not? We’ve been together for a while now, we live together. Sure we’re kind of out of order, since we haven’t gotten married yet but...why not? I’ve been thinking about it for a while and, and it’s kind of a nice thought having a baby with you.”

Mishima Yuuki never thought his life would be like this. Once the former Shujin Academy student believed he would forever suffer under the abuse of power that was Kamoshida Suguru. He would have to endure the endless blows, the merciless tongue lashings, and that nothing would change. He still felt guilt at recalling keeping silent about everything, and coming to class littered with bruises and tired eyes.

Then came the Phantom Thieves. Or should he say, then came Kurusu Akira? Because he did blaze the trail for change. Not only in Kamoshida’s twisted empire, but also in Yuuki’s heart. So accustomed to not being seen, to being bullied and humiliated and forgotten; the raven with the bogus criminal record appeared as if out of thin air, with piercing eyes and a mysterious smile and then and there, Yuuki was a goner. The raven listened to him every time he wanted to speak, protected him from others and his own poor decisions. Akira found, somehow, his social awkwardness rather endearing and took them as opportunities to playfully flirt with and encourage Yuuki. He always paid for his meals whenever they went out despite protest, and Kurusu Akira was the same person who snuck a box of chocolates into Yuuki’s locker for Valentine’s Day in addition to asking him out to Inokashira Park where he confessed his feelings for the founder of the Phantom Aficionado Website.

Of course nothing really kicked off between them until the trip to Hawaii. Yuuki remembered the aftermath of one night in particular fairly well: feeling sore, very sore, unable to look anyone in the eye and Akira smiling like an idiot the next day. When asked, the raven only laughed and hugged Yuuki from behind, enjoying the warmth that came from the smaller, slender boy.

You would think Yuuki chalked this off as a high school romance, and he did at first. He believed with graduation and Akira returning to his hometown, the flame the raven had for Yuuki would die out as quickly as it came. They would become strangers once again, and Akira would fall for someone else. Someone prettier, smarter, maybe a woman and Mishima Yuuki would be nothing but a memory, a fun time and another notch on Akira’s belt.

Or so Yuuki thought, until six months after Akira’s departure from Tokyo the raven was at his doorstep, with flowers and a question he couldn’t ask over text.

From there, well they ended up here: sharing a bed, in an apartment of their own with pretty stable jobs and still in love after being in a relationship for five years. Yuuki would argue he was more in love with Akira now, but that’s because back then he was just a teenager. Now as an adult, it was clear. Akira was his soulmate, his other half.

And he couldn’t believe he almost allowed Akira to fall between the cracks.

“You want to start a family?” Akira’s smile was so big it was hurting his cheeks, and Yuuki knew the raven didn’t give a single damn with how excited he was. His hands took Yuuki’s, soon laying back down to press his lips against the younger boy’s temple. “I, I’ve wanted that for a while now but I didn’t tell you! Not because I thought you didn’t want to, well I thought that at first and I was willing to accept that because I love you and only you, but I didn’t want you to feel pressured into anything. We’re in this together, Yuuki-chan.”

“I know we are,” Yuuki agreed, wrapping an around the raven’s shoulder so he could play with his unruly, frizzy mop of hair. “That’s why...that’s why I want to. Because I know we’re in this together; maybe before I was afraid we wouldn’t last, and that we were still fresh outta high school. I didn’t want to think about having a baby when we didn’t have sure ways to support ourselves. But we are stable now, we have our own place. We might need a bigger one though, unless you’re okay with giving up your office for a nursery.”

“I’m perfectly fine with that.” Akira said with no hesitation, “Though if you’d like, we can look into buying a house. With a back yard, a nice neighborhood. I mean, sure I’m saving up for our wedding expenses on the side but like you said we’re not going in order. And if you want to have more than one…!”

“We’ll need the extra space,” Yuuki agreed, still a flustered mess. Then he blinked, “Wait, you want more?!”

“And I want them to be like you, just like you: cute and sweet and adorable!” Akira exclaimed, soon pinning Yuuki down to kiss him all over his face. “We need more Yuukis in the world, so that’s my vote! You are the father.”

“V-via surrogate?”

“Of course, we’ll work out the expenses but we do it that way. I know most think artificial isn’t the same as the more traditional way, but I wouldn’t be happy thinking of you with someone else. I refuse!”

“But what if I want our baby to have your eyes?” Yuuki mused, gently brushing his fingers along Akira’s cheek. Despite his pounding heart, he was smiling. “You have such pretty eyes, Akira-chan. They’re rare too, not many people have gray eyes. I’d love it if our baby had your eyes.”

The raven blinked, surprised. “Are you sure? Again, artificial because I’m never sharing a bed with anyone other than you, Yuuki. But are you sure?”

“I’m very sure. And who says our baby won’t be like me? A father isn’t just one who brings a child into the world...”

“A father is also one who raises that child,” Akira finished for Yuuki as he trailed off, flushed himself. He nuzzled their noses together, curls falling to frame his lover’s face. “...Okay, if that’s what you want then we can do that. My only condition is that we use the name you came up with once.”

“I was drunk then!” Yuuki exclaimed, shaking his head.

“It was still a pretty name. Please?” Akira whined, pouting even as he hid his face away in Yuuki’s shoulder.

“Fine, fine. But only because you asked nicely.”

“Joker wins again!”

* * *

Three-year-old Mishima-Kurusu Aiya squealed as the ocean waves lapped at her tiny, pale toes. She hopped in place, grabbing hold of Akira’s hand. “Daddy, Daddy! The ocean is happy.”

“It is honey, it is!” Akira laughed as he lifted his daughter up so she could sit on his shoulders. “And it’s even prettier from up here.”

Yuuki snapped a quick photo of his newly wedded husband and their daughter standing proud and tall against the horizon, their shadows long-legged and spidery. How the sunlight caused Aiya’s skin to glow, how Akira’s gunmetal gray eyes seemed to shimmer like stars against a cloudless sky; the two matched in swimwear, both wearing navy blue and white. Aiya’s hair, waist-length at three, was blown back by the light breeze caressing the sandy hills.

This was picture perfect, hence why Yuuki dug out his phone. To think he and Akira actually made another trip to Hawaii, though one can argue this time it was extra special.

A perfect trip for a honeymoon getaway, and to celebrate their daughter’s third birthday. Because of course the universe made it so that their wedding day and Aiya’s birth fell on the same day.

The universe and her plays…

“Papa, Daddy’s all wet!” Yuuki blinked and in no time at all Aiya was hugging him above the knees, the highest she can reach. She was giggling and pointing to Akira, who went in ten seconds flat from perfectly dry to looking like a drowned rat. How smart of him to leave his glasses in their hotel room at the last minute, even if he didn’t need them to see.

“What the heck happened? You were dry just a minute ago, Akira-chan,” Yuuki tried to keep from laughing, kissing his daughter’s hair before handing the raven his beach towel. “I didn’t space out that long did I?”

“No, but Aya wanted to try and fly like a seagull.” Akira replied, rubbing his face. “She tried, almost fell and I went down. The end!”

“Aya honey, be nice to your Dad. You know he’s not as young as he used to be, haha!” Yuuki exclaimed, beaming.

“Thank you. Wait, what?!” Akira gaped like a fish out of water, which only made Aiya’s squeals even louder.

“Daddy’s old!” Aiya teased Akira, who was unable to stay “mad” for long as she grinned up at him. He grinned back and tapped her nose, hanging his towel off his shoulders.

“Maybe I am, a little but I can still keep up with you! Who else will help you fly like a seagull, Aya-chan?”

“Papa?” Aya hazard a guess.

“How about I help you both fly like seagulls?” Akira asked, soon smirking a very Joker-esque smirk. Yuuki went pale, well paler than normal.

“W-what are you thinking? Akira!” The shorter man was soon yelling and throwing his arms around Akira’s neck as the raven lifted him up bridal style, Aiya once again sitting on his shoulders. “A-Akira?!”

“If I get a running start, I think it will work?” Akira asked Aiya, meeting her eyes which were identical to his own.

And both looked beautiful in the sunlight, in Yuuki’s opinion.

“Yeah, maybe we can catch up to the rest of them! Let’s do it, Daddy!”

“When a princess asks, she gets,” Akira pecked Yuuki’s lips sweetly, expression giddy. “Hold on tight now, Yuuki-koi. I promise I won’t drop you!”

“I won’t let him, Papa! Promise,” Aiya added, gently patting Yuuki’s cheek.

The man with obsidian eyes laughed, nodding once. “I know you won’t, baby. Thank you!”


End file.
